Only Fools Listen To Demyx
by DimensionGatel
Summary: Roxas listens to Demyx and is now running from a very POed Axel. Warning: Contains Spanking. Don't like? Don't Read! Thank you. Part 2 now up! Demyx get's his. Please Review.
1. Roxas Is A Fool

Only Fools Listen To Demyx.

Roxas was running. Not for his life. But for his ass. You see...He and Demyx talked earlier that day about how uptight Axel has been since his last mission and well...Only fools listen to Demyx's crazy 'Loosen Up' plans. Let it be known: Roxas is now a 'Fool'.

"Aaaaahhh!! I swear Axel! It was all Demyx's idea! I was just his pawn!" He ducked his head while running to avoid the fire ball that went sailing past his head.

Axel was starting to gain on him. No one,I mean NO ONE,wakes him up at 3:00 in the morning by dumping five gallons of cold water on him. " I'll deal with Demyx later! For now I'd rather vent my frustations out on you!" He sent another fire ball streaming at Demyx. This one hit it's mark.

"OUCH!" Roxas hit the ground rolling,trying to put out the fire that was climbing up his back. This gave Axel the time he needed to catch up to the 'Runaway Prankster'.

"Now that I have your attenion,let's see if I can't beat some sence into that empty skull of yours!" He stood up,lifting Roxas by the back of his uniform,and started walking toward a small tree stump in the back of Castle Oblivion.

"No! Wait,Axel! You know I would never do anything to hurt you! You're my best pal!" Roxas was digging his feet into the ground,trying with all his might to slow down Axel's strong striding steps. He knew fully well what would happen if Axel made it to that tree stump. He had over heard Axel talking with Xigbar about Demyx and his crazy pranks.Axel had told him that if ANYONE dared to try any of that crap on him,he'd see to it that they would have to stand at the next meeting.

Axel sat down on the stump and yanked Roxas face down over his lap,placing his left hand on Roxas's back to hold him down. " Do you know why Xigbar has that eye patch?"

Roxas tried to turn his head to look behind him,but Axel's weight wasn't allowing that. "His eye patch? Um,he lost it during a mission?" Roxas had no idea what Xigbar's Eye Patch and what was about to happen had in common with each other,but whatever kept Axel talking and not hitting was fine with him.

Axel's voice dropped to almost a whisper,and he looked down at Roxas's tense form. " He lost his eye by giving in to one of Demyx's crazy pranks. It was all fun and games till Xigbar's gun missfired and bounced off one of the walls,hitting him in the eye. I little more to the left and he could have been killed." Axel let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in.

Roxas was stunned. He never knew anything like that had happened. Why didn't Xigbar ever tell him? They talked all the time about the many pranks Demyx had pulled over the years! Not once did he ever say anything about HIM having partnered up for one of them! Roxas tensed up as he felt Axel's weight shift.

"And now you see Roxas. Xigbar let himself be talked in to doing something he knew could backfire,and he lost an eye. What if I had been over stressed and hadn't of recognized you? I could have KILLED you!" With these last painfull and angry words,Axel sent his hand crashing down on Roxas's uniformed rear end.

Roxas jolted,more from shock than from pain. Then the next swat fell,and he could feel a small stinging sensation starting to rise from his rear. After the third,and then fourth,he knew this was going to be painfull.

Axel brought his hand down again,and again. And with every sharp swat a small tear leaked down from his eyes. He cared about Roxas. And was scared and dissapointed in him for going along with Demyx on his plan. What if he hadn't have woken up completely? What if in his tired state he just have acted as if he was under attack? He could have set Roxas ablaze. He could have--.

Roxas was clenching his teeth as the swats continued to rain down. He couldn't help as a few tears sneaked past his tightly closed eyes and fell,ether. He never ment to anger or upset Axel. He just thought he could use a little fun is all. And Demyx made it seem as though it was all ok. He never should have gone along with it. Now Demyx was probaly kicking back in his room,while here he was,getting his hide tanned by his best friend. And though his uniforn remained on,it did nothing to stop the stinging that was now starting to overwhelm him.

Axel shook his head to clear away the many terrible thoughts of 'What If' that swirled through his mind,and lifted his leg to raise Roxas's rear to get at his under curves. As he brought down the first swat he heard Roxas cry out from the pain,and began to scold him with each one.

"If you ever swat EVER swat swat do something so stupid swat and childish swat like this again swat swat I will see to it swat that you never swat are even able to swat THINK swat of sitting down swat EVER swat again!! swat swat SWAT

Roxas was crying for all he was worth now. He didn't care if any of the other members heard him or not. He was in pain,and heart broken,that he ever even thought of doing anything to Axel to upset him so much. " I'm sorry!!! I'm so sorry,Axel!!"

Axel stopped spanking Roxas and just sat there,rubbing his back slowly,untill Roxas could stand up on his own. "I hope I never have to do that again,Roxas. But if I have to,I will. So please...Use your head more often. Got it memorised?" Axel smiled slightly as he spoke his 'Trademark Line',and Roxas couldn't help but smile in return depite the pain in his backside.

With a little help from his Best Pal,Axel,Roxas was able to get back to his room to lay down,on his belly,and colect his thoughts before the night's meeting. When Roxas got to the meeting room and stood next to his chair,rather than sitting in it,he noticed that Demyx was doing the same. Not only that,but Xigbar and Axel were exchanging knowing looks as Demyx kept his eyes aimed at the floor.

( Looks like Axel DID go after Demyx after he lead me to room. ) Roxas thought. ( After all. Only a fool would listen to Demyx. And Demyx listens to himself all the time. Hahah! )

The End 


	2. Demyx Is A Fool

Only Fools Listen To Demyx.

Part 2: Demyx Is A Fool.

While a certain Nobody by the name of Roxas,was getting his hide tanned by Axel. His Master is crime was watching  
from one of the windows of Castle Oblivion."Ouch! Maybe we should have gone after Xaldin instead. Oh,well. Better him than me." Demyx shrugged and walked  
away as the first swat landed on Roxas's upturned backside.

"Now what am I gonna do. I don't have a partner now,and It's so BORING here!" Demyx sighed and turned the corner   
of one of the many hallways,only to bump into another Organization member.

"I have a few ideas of what can be done." The other Nobody named Xigbar said while quickly grabbing Demyx by the ear.

"Ow,Ow! What the hell are you doing,Xigbar? I didn't do anything!" Demyx yelled and stumbled behind Xigbar as he led him to  
a nearby door.

"Didn't do anything,eh? What about that little stunt with the water and Axel?" Xigbar glared and shook Demyx by the shoulders.

"Oh,that. Um,it was just a joke? Ha-ha-ha..." Demyx smiled nervously,as he started to realise the seriousness of his situation.

"Joke or not your partner is getting what he deserves. and you're about to as well!" With those last words,Xigbar opened the door  
to his room and dragged Demyx's thrashing body into it. After locking the door he walked over to his bed and pulled Demyx over  
his lap,planting his left hand on the small of his back while doing so.

"X-Xigbar! Please,you can't DO this!" Demyx was thrashing hard now,trying to free himself from Xigbar's iron hard grib. Who knew  
that Xigbar had such strenght?

"I'd settle down if i was you. You're going to be here for a while. And while I'm at it..." Xigbar used his other hand to flip over  
Demyx's uniform and pull down his pants and boxes.

"What the hell?! H-Hey! Axel didn't do that to Roxas!" Demyx tried to pull one of his arms back,to cover his exposed rear,but  
Xigbar quickly grabbed and pinded with his left hand.

"Oh,yeah? Well,Axel probly did it cause he felt sorry for Roxas. But as for me..." He raised his right hand high over Demyx's backside,  
" I DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!"

Crack!

"Aaah!!" Demyx jerked. That hurt!! Then the next one fell. And the next. And the next.

Xigbar wasn't angry. In fact he was trying not to smile. All the pranks. All the stunts. All the disobeyed orders. And let's not forget his eye.  
And now FINALY Demyx was getting what he deserves! "Demyx. What is this spanking for?" Crack! Crack!

Demyx was starting to cry now. "W-what?" Crack! "Aaahh! F-For getting Roxas in trouble?" Crack!

"And? What else?" Crack! Crack! Xigbar wanted Demyx to let this lesson sink into that thick skull of his.

"F-For--- Crack!---Aah! For giving Roxas the idea to pore water on Axel---Crack! Aaahh!! Please stop!!" Demyx's bottom was a nice  
shade of light red now. And he couldn't stop from kicking out with each painful spank.

"I'm not stopping untill you say everything you have done that you deserve to be spanked for." Xigbar lifted his knee and broght his hand   
down again,and again,on Demyx's undercurves.

Demyx was bawling like a baby now. He began to confess crimes of Pranks and Stunts,and Disobeyed Orders that Xigbar didn't even know  
about! And with each confession,three painfull spanks landed on Demyx's undercurves.

Those crimes were,but not limited to: Putting exlax in all the other Organization member's food. Panty raiding Larxene. Putting gum in Xigbar's  
guns last week.( which got him three extra swats) and the ever popular 'put pink hair dye in Saix's shampoo'.

After about ten minutes of this and Demyx could no longer speak properly,crying out openly,Xigbar stopped the spanking. "Well,now Demyx? What  
have you learned?"

Demyx had his face coverd with his sleeves,as he continued to cry. "N-not t-t-to do any m-more harmful o-or childish pranks."

"That's right. Now,I'm going to go get the meeting room set up for today. I expect you to go to your room and stay there untill it's time. Understood?"  
Xigbar pulled up Demyx's boxes and pants while talking.

"Y-Yes,Sir." Demyx stood up and walked out the door.

Xigbar sighed. Ok. Maybe he felt a little bit sorry for the Troublemaker. But this was long since over due. After a little musing over the matter,  
Xigbar left his room and saw Axel walking his way.

"Hey,Xigbar." Axel said with a sad smile on his face.

"Hello,Axel. Where are you going?" 

"I'm going after Demyx. He went a little bit too far this time. He could have gotten Roxas killed!" His voice cracked a little.

Xigbar put a hand on Axel's shoulder to stop him. "I know all about what happened with Roxas and Demyx. I took care of Demyx for you." He smiled.

Axel blinked at him a few times. " You spanked him? Hahahah! An Ass for an Eye,right?" Axel clapped a hand on Xigbar's shoulder as well.

"I guess you could say that. Don't worry. I'll let you get him next time." He started walking away,as Axel fell into step beside him.

"Next time?"

Xigbar cuntinued to walk but raised an eyebrow at Axel. " This is Demyx we're talking about. There will ALWAYS be a next time."

Axel laughed as they turned the corner,and a figure that had remained hidden walked out from the shadows behind them. This Nobody  
had a X-shaped scare on his forhead and blue hair. His name was Saix.

"So,that's what all the racket was about." Saix mused to himself. Nearly all the Nobodies of Castle Oblivion had heard the crys. The lower  
floors heard Roxas's and the upper one's heard Demyx's. "I should bring this to the Superior's attention. We might want to add this punishment to  
our list of Disciplinary Procedures." And with that,he walked off toward Xemnas's office.

The End


	3. Zexion Is A Fool

I'm Baaaack. This was a request from Jinzouningen. Here you go Pal. Hope you enjoy it.

Only Fools Listen To Demyx:

Part 3: Zexion Is A Fool.

After hearing the results of the punishment to Roxas and Demyx,by the hands of Axel and Xigbar,Saix had made a bee-line for Xemnas's office. He stepped up to the door and knocked twice.

"Enter."

Saix opened the door to see Xemnas sitting down at a desk with a pile of paper in front of him."Sorry to disturb you Superior,but I have some information you might want to hear." Saix let a wicked smile to cross his face when saying that,  
quickly grabbing the attention of Organization's leader.

( 45 minutes,and much detail,later...)

"Hahahah!!! If I knew it would only take a spanking to straighten up that brat,  
I would have done that myself a long time ago!" Xemnas slapped his desk a few times while laughing,not caring that it caused all his paper work to fall off.

"I thought you might like this news. And in light of this,I was wondering if we might add this punishment to the list of Disciplinary Procedures." Saix spoke as though he was looking farward to a wonderful meal.

"Ah,yes yes. I think this will work out nicely. Put it up on the bulletin board. I don't want to talk about it at the meeting. I want the would-be-troublemakers to think I don't find this important. Let them think that nothing has changed." Xemnas smiled,laceing his hands together,and exchanging an evil look with Saix.

( Over the next 3 days,much talk was spread about the new punishment to be used on any Organization member that was caught acting "Childish". What really got their attention,aside from the Superior's total lack of care about the subject,was that this was the only punishment that ANY of the Members could execute without the permission of Xemnas,Saix,or Xaldin. However...This did little to stem the tide of pranks and disobedience that constantly flowed through the Castle like corrosive acid...Speaking of acid...)

"MY LAB!!!!" Vexen was holding his head and pulling at his long hair,while screaming about the condition his lab was now in. Many of his beekers,  
filled with who-knows-what,was ether broken or it's contents spilled on the floor/walls/desks/papers...and yes...even the ceiling.

"What happened now---Holy Heartless!" Xaldin was staring wide-eyed at the mess/health hazzard that was now Vexen's Lab.

Vexen turned to Xaldin with a look that made him cringe. "I DEMAND JUSTICE IN THE NAME OF SCIENCE!!!"

Xaldin backed up,throwing his hands in the air in a gesture of surender. " Don't look at me! You read that note like everyone else. Unless it involves me you can handle it yourself."Xaldin quickly ran out the room,before Vexen could talk him into getting involved.

"Fine! This means WAR!!!" Vexen's voice carried through out the Castle,causing many of the other Members to cringe in fear. Vexen's voice when angry had that effect on people...

( 5 hours,and alot of cleaning solution later...)

Vexen,smelling of Lava Soup and Bleach,was passed out in his chair beside his desk. He had managed to clean and remake some of his "Brews" and had set them on the desk,where they now bubbled and steemed.

"Ug,I thought I got rid of all those potions." A voice said from the shadows,  
as a silent figure walked quietly over to the desk,being careful not to awake the sleeping Academic. The figure reached a hand out to grab one of the bubbling beekers,when Vexen 's hand slapped it away.

"AH,HA! I knew it! The Criminal always returns to the scene of the crime! And what a Criminal you are,Cloaked Schemer!" Vexen stated with all the Bravado of a Sheriff having caught a Dangerous Outlaw. All the while the said Criminal...The Cloaked Schemer,Zexion stared in horror at being caught.

"V-Vexen! I can explain!" The blue/silverish haired youth stammered as he backed up against the Lab's wall,fear showing clearly in his one visable eye.

"Oh,I know you can explain. And you shall have all the time needed to explain your irresponsible actions during your punishment." The Chilly Academic got up from his chair,and crossed over to Zexion with speed the younger Member didn't know he had.

"P-Punishment?! Y-Y-You can't mean...You wouldn't!" Zexion was now shaking slightly as Vexen grabbed his arm tightly,dragging him back toward the chair.

"Oh,I very much mean to instate the new decree into your insolent buttox." He sat down quickly,causing the younger Member to fall face-down across his knees.

"Wait! Wait! You don't have to do this!" Zexion tried to get off the Elder Member's lap,but Vexen wrapped his left arm around his waist and pressed down.

"I ensure you,I will not be swayed by your pitiful begging,Child. You have more than earned this spanking,and I am more than happy to implement it!" With those last words of firm resolve, Vexen flipped Zexion's black cloak out of the way,and tugged down the Schemer's pants and boxes to his knees.

"Let me go! You have no right to do this,you old Geezer!" Zexion screamed with a mix of fear and rage,thrashing wildly in an attemp to break free of the Academic's iron grip.

"Geezer?!! You disrepectful little--!" Vexen let fly a heavy slap to the younger Member's upturned bare bottom,resulting in a echoing 'Slap' that rang out in the Lab.

Zexion gasped as the pain from the first spank radiated through his exposed rear,  
and the realisation of his current position caused his face to blush bright red.  
(( This can't be happening! I'm no freaking baby! I'm Number Six of Organization XIII! The Cloaked Schemer! I am--OUCH! ))

Zexion was brought out of his fuming with the next painful swat to his rear. And Vexen was showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. "You will learn to show respect to your Elders,Child. And as for 'me having no right to do this' I beg to differ! YOU came into MY Lab,and destroyed MY work! You should be grateful that I don't ask Marluxia for a nice switch from one of his many beloved shrubs to use on you!"

The young Schemer took a quick intake of breath as another painful spank asulted him. Followed by another,and another. By the 15th spank Zexion was starting to panic. He hadn't stopped yet! How long was this going to go on?! He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the first,of what was sure to be many,tears start to fall.

"Now that I have your undivided attention,my young friend. I want you to state what you've done to deserve this spanking." Vexen stated,as he contiued to bring one after another,stinging swats to Zexion's now red bottom.

"I-AH! I-I came into your Lab without your permission." 'Spank!' "A-And I broke your beekers" 'Spank! Spank!' "Aaah-ha-ha! A-And I spilled your potions." 'Spank! Spank! Spank!' "Aaah! Please stop! I'm sorry!" 'Spank! Spank! Spank! Spank!'

Vexen felt a small twing of remorse for the now sobbing youth on his lap. " I know that you are sorry. However,I don't feel as though you've learned your lesson just yet. I promise you,if you behave and take your punishment.  
I will stop sooner than what I planned." Vexen grabbed a metal rod,he normaly used to stir the contents of his beekers,from the desk and brought it crashing down on Zexion's abused bottom.

"Aaah-hah-hah-haaa!!! I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry!" Zexion cried out with each blow,  
hanging limp,over Vexen's knees.

When the 6th blow landed,and another cry came from the sobbing Schemer,  
Vexen couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the rod,and rubbed the youth's back,  
whispering soothing words to the well punished child. "It's ok. Shhhh...It's over now. Come on,stand up and look at me."

The Cloaked Schemer,hicupping from crying so hard,forced himself to stand and meet the Elder Member's eyes. "I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"Now now. I said it was over,didn't I? You paid the price for your irresponsible actions,now all is forgiven." Vexen smiled warmly at the tear-streaked youth in front of him.

"T-Thank you." Zexion stammered out,as he slowly and carefuly,pulled up his boxers and pants. Hissing slightly when they made contact with his flaming rear-end.

"Tell me something,Child. Why did you feel the need to destroy my posessions?" Vexen asked,crossing his arms across his chest.

Zexion broke eye contact with the other Member,focusing on the floor instead. " You know how I can smell people...to identify and track them? ...Well...The smell of your potions overwhelm me. I can smell them down the hall,and I have to pass by your Lab to get to my room...so..." He sniffed,and tried his best not to start crying again.

Vexen almost laughed. All that because of the smell of his Potions?! "You know. If you had just come to me in the first place,and told me how my work was effecting you. I would have set up a air filtering device to clear up the fumes,and all this could have been avoided."

The young Schemer wanted to slap himself. "I-I thought you'd just send me away,and tell me to deal with it."

Vexen raised an eye-brow. "And you prefer the currant outcome?"

Zexion's hands instantly flew to his backside and he shook his head back and forth several times.

"Hahah! I thought so. Well,I ensure you,ass soon as my Lab is back to it's former glory,I will set up an air filtering device for your well-being."

Zexion looked at Vexen with a new found respect for the older Organization Member. "Thank you,Vexen."

( Over the next 7 days. Zexion was seen carrying beekers,potions,and materials/ingretiants to-and-from Vexen's Lab. When one of the other Organization Members asked him why he was doing those things for Vexen. He replyed: "Because I respect my Elders." )

The End.  



	4. Who's The Fool?

OK Kind of going in a strange direction with this chapter now. Heheh! So please bear with me. Also please note: I know Marluxia's persona. I know how he acted in KH CoM. And I like it...but..I ALSO like the sortof "Fan-Made" persona for him. Like... he's gay/flower crazy/wants to make the others "Pretty"/ect. So if you don't like that...don't read.

Thank you and let the chaos begin!

Chapter 4: Who's The Fool?

( It has been several days since the hallways started to smell...clean. Vexen had installed a air filtering device for Zexion,as he had promised. But whenever someone asked him: " Why'd you set that thing up?" He would simply reply: " GET OUT OF MY LAB!" ...So no one found out about Zexion's punishment,much to his relief. Let us go and look in on the others,shall we? )

Marluxia was walking-err'Skipping' down the halls of Castle Oblivion and was looking to be in a very happy mood. "I wonder if Xiggy is out shooting again? He better not be messing up my Garden!" Marly cracked his knuckles while grinning like a mad-man.

Saix was walking down the same hallway,coming from the opisite direction,looking deep in thought. (( Hmmm,maybe if I send Larxene and Luxord I can-Oh,CRAP! )) Saix had looked up to see Marluxia heading toward him. He quickly turned around to make a hasty retreat before the Graceful Assassin could see him...but it was too late.

"PUPPY!" Marly's voice rang out in the hall. Marluxia bounced-that's right-BOUNCED up to Saix,whom by now was growling at being called 'Puppy'. " Hello Puppy! Oh,now why are you growling? Is the puppy hungry?"

"Stop calling me that!" Saix turned around and his arm came up to grab Marluxia's throat...had he been Saix's hand grabbed was a fist full of flowers.

"Aw! Flowers for me? Aren't you a sweet little Puppy!" Came Marly's voice from behind him.

"Marluxia...so help me...If I ever get my hands on you...!" Saix was shaking now with a primal rage.

(( Oops! I think this is time for a quick exit!)) Marly mock-waved to Saix and dissapeared into a whirl of flowers. Leaving Saix to plot his revenge.

"You can't run forever! Come back here and stand still!" Saix screamed at the falling flowers that once was Marly.

"Whoa! Who's got you in such a bad mood?"

Saix turned to see Xigbar,guns in hand,walk toward him grinning. "None of your buisness!" Saix growled out.

Xigbar took a step back and looked over Saix's shoulder to the flowers on the floor. "Oh! The Petal Pusher got under your skin again?"

Saix calmed down,just a little,and nodded. "If he calls me that..that..NAME again! We are gonna be one member short!"

Xiggy put his guns away and brought a hand up to his chin to think. "Hmmm..why don't you just go and distroy his garden? That's what I do. Heheh!"

Saix merly shook his head. " That's you. I know good and well that after an hour his Garden would be right back the way it was."

"Well...you could always inforce a certain rule.." Xigbar grinned evily.

It took a few moments for Saix to catch on to what Xiggy was hinting at,and when he did.." What? I...well actuly I could..but he hasn't done enough for that to even be an would have had to do much more than just annoy me..." Saix growled in frustration.

Xigbar shrugged and walked passed Saix. "Very well. But you know,you could always just SAY that he did something wrong."

Saix turned around and stared at Xigbar's retreating form. " But That would be lying to the Superior!"

Xigbar grinned and looked back at Saix before turning the corner. "I won't tell if you won't."

Saix was left in the hall to ponder his options. He could simply wait till Marluxia screwed up and handle him then...Or he could lie to the Superior and get his revenge now. If he waited..he could be waiting a LONG time. Marluxia was crazy,no doupt about it,but he wasn't stupid ether. He never did anything to tip the bar too far on ether side. If he lied to Xemnas...well..he didn't want to end up in the position he wanted to put Marluxia in.

After standing in the hallway for over 15 minutes he finaly made up his mind. " I'll do it!"

In Xemnas's chambers

Xemnas was busy sorting through papers on his desk when he heard a knock on the door. "Enter."

Saix walked in with a fist full on flowers and showed them to Xemnas. "Marluxia has flooded my room with his flowers causing damage to my personal property! I wanted to request your permission before dealing with him."

Xemnas blinked at the flowers being crushed in Saix's hand. "Odd. I know Number XI can get a bit out of hand,but to do something like that? It really doesn't sound like him..."

Saix inwardly flinched. (( Does he know? Will he be angry? Why did I ever take Xigbar's advice?))

"However I don't believe you would lie about something like this,so do what you wish with Number XI,without killing or causing permanent damage of course." With that Xemnas waved Saix away and went back to his papers.

Saix did his best not to smile as he left Xemnas's chambers. (( It worked! Now to go find Marluxia.))

Out behind Castle Oblivion. In Marluxia's Garden

Marluxia was busy trimming his many flower bushes when he heard Saix call to him.

"Marluxia! I have a surprise for you!"

Marly jumped up and ran to where the voice was coming from. "Oh! A surprise? I knew you weren't angry Puppy!" He said as he came around the other side of the Castle.

"Hehehe! Oh,I am angry. But I am so going to enjoy this!" Saix said with a evil gleam in his eyes.

Marly blinked and looked around. But all he saw was Saix and a tall oak tree. "Um,I thought you said you had something for me?"

Saix quickly tackled Marluxia to the ground,pulled out a long rope,and started to tie Marluxia's Hands together.

"Saix! Bad Puppy! You haven't even asked me out to dinner yet!" Marly laughed as he was pulled to his feet by a very red-faced Luna Diviner.

Saix growled and slammed Marluxia face-first to the tree and tied the rope so that Marly's hands were raised up over his head. "Time to pay for all the embaressment you've caused me!"

Marluxia stopped laughing as he realized that Saix ment looked over his shoulder at Saix. "W-What are you doing? I haven't done anything wrong! You can't punish me for poking fun at you."

Saix walked up to Marluxia and said menisly,"That's not what was told to Xemnas."

Marly stared in shock. "You lied? To Xemnas? YOU?"

Saix called forth his sword cough-paddle-cough and tapped it on the ground twice before getting into a baseball stance. "Batter Up!"

Marluxia gasped as the flat of Saix's sword struck him in the buttox. "Ah! Saix! I haven't done anything!"He started to struggle against the rope but to no avail.

Saix struck him again. "Maybe you'll stop calling me that Name from now on! Won't you?" He struck Marly twice in rapid succession.

"Ah! I'll tell! I'll tell Xemnas that you lied!" He cried out as the blows came faster and harder.

"Hah! I am more trusted by the Superior than you. Go ahead! Tell him what you want. He will just think that YOU are the lier and you will be punished again!" Saix laughed evily.

"You're mean!" Marluxia cried hard. More from a hurt heart than from the spanks now.

After Marluxia was reduced to tears and his shoulders shook with pain,Saix stopped. "Now maybe you'll behave yourself." With that Saix cut the rope and walked away,  
leaving Marly to drop to his knees and cry.

From one of the windows above the pitiful scene,a lone figure stood unseen,having saw and heard everything...

Later that day

Marluxia just got through fixing a sandwich and was about to head outside to enjoy it of the SOFT grass,when Saix walked in. Saix didn't bother to even glance at the other Nobody as he went to grab a drink.

Marluxia grinned slightly as Saix passed him and said,"Every Rose has it's Thorn. I will have my revenge, have my word."

Saix,having gotten himself a tall glass of water,turned and scoffed at Marly."Try it,and I'll happily spank you again." He took a sip of the water.

Marluxia walked to the doorway and looked over his shoulder,a seductive smile playing on his lips."Do you promise?"

Saix's face turned a very embaressed red as he spit his water out.

The End

Poor Saix. Looks like he's the Fool this time. He should have known better than to spank someone like Marluxia. He may have just given the Graceful Assassin a new fetish. Heheh! But who was that figure watching the whole thing? And will Marluxia have his revenge? We'll just have to wait and see I guess... 


End file.
